Ishimura Maiha
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–2005 |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2005) Oscar Promotion |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, H.P. All Stars |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Oscar Promotion}} Ishimura Maiha '(石村舞波) is a former member of Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project Kids. She graduated from Hello! Project and the groups on October 2, 2005 to continue her schooling full-time. To date, she is the youngest member in Hello! Project to graduate at the age of 12. Biography Early Life Ishimura Maiha was born on November 20, 1992 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 In 2002, Ishimura successfully passed the ''Hello! Project Kids Audition and joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Although she wasn't one of the most popular members, she was loved by many Japanese Hello! Project fans as "Maiha-Man", an ascii art character based on her. 2005 She graduated from the group and from Hello! Project on October 2, 2005, at the end of their 2005 Fall concert tour, making her the second H!P member who had her own Graduation Concert outside Morning Musume (the first being Heike Michiyo). The official reason stated that she wanted to continue and finish her schooling full-time. It was rumoured that her junior high school did not allow her to work as an idol. Ishimura passed the entrance exam of a famous elite private school on 2004, but that school's regulation forbiddens its students to work after-school. She could be admitted to that school, but the school had required to stop her extracalicular activities as a Berryz Koubou member. Nowdays there's been news about her attending the elite school: Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, which somehow proves the statement of the rumor. 2012 In 2012, Ishimura was working at her father's eel shop. 2014 Ishimura Maiha has signed under Oscar Promotion. Which means she is back in the entertainment industry after almost 10 years. Personal Life Family= |-|Education= When Ishimura joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a second year elementary school student. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sugaya Risako: *'''Chanrii (ちゃんりー): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Maihacchi (まいはっち), Maihaa-chan (まいはーちゃん) *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Chiba, Japan *'Height': 159cm (5'2") *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2005-10-02: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 1 Year *'Former Berryz Koubou color:' Light Blue *'Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002 - 2005) **Berryz Koubou (2004 - 2005) **H.P. All Stars (2004) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby': Collecting stickers, Accessories *'Special skill': Baton *'Strong point': I can get along with anyone *'Weak point': I say bad words from time to time. *'Habit': Rubbing my nose *'Favorite color': Light blue, pink, willow orange *'Favorite flower': Lily *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Horizontal bar, pole-climbing *'Scared of': Dad when he's mad *'Favorite movie': "Odori Daisousasen" *'Favorite book': "Hontou no Hachikou Monogatari" *'Favorite word': "Kibou" (hope) *'Favorite season': Winter *'Favorite food': Fruits, gratin *'Least favorite food': Green peas, broccoli, asparagus *'Favorite song': "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" (Tanpopo) *'Charm point': Dimples *'Favorite Animals': Rabbit, Cat, Dog, Panda *'Most respected person': Mother *'Sports': Rope Skipping *'Favorite clothes': Twill pants *'Personal Treasure': Strawberry Pattern Pillow *'Activity on Holidays': Watching television, Studying *'What would you take to a deserted island?': Food, Shovel *'What would you do if you won the lottery?': Deposit *'What would you do if you were a man?': Surfing *'Dreams of': Becoming a singer *'Wants to go to': Hawaii *'What would you have done if you hadn't been chosen for BK': Would be a normal student *'Likes to do in the work': Try on western clothes *'What animal would you be': A Cat *'Favorite Place': Sea *'Role played in the group': Makes other people feel calm. Discography Singles= ;Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella (Last single) ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語; Puppy Dan's Story) Internet *2005.08.11 21st Hello Pro Video Chat (on Flets) Radio *Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Aired since March 30, 2005, Ishimura participated until September 27, 2005) Trivia *Her best friend within the group was Sugaya Risako, but after she graduated she got closer to Tsugunaga Momoko. *There have been rumors of Ishimura returning after she had completed her studies, as stated by Tsunku himself. These rumors are currently proven false. *In 2009, during the Berryz Koubou Alo Hello Hawaii Fan Club Tour, a banner depicting Berryz Koubou with all eight members was drawn by Tsugunaga and shown to fanclub members. *Ishimura attended Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo, somewhat near Chiba, confirming the reasons of her graduation from Berryz Koubou. *Shares the same birthday with member . External links *Announcement regarding her graduation *H!P Kids fansite - Ishimura Maiha-chan Corner *Oscar Promotion profile Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2005 Departures Category:Blood type B Category:1992 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Scorpio